


30 Day Writing Challenge - Ryden

by indigopearls



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Ryden, drabble?, ryan is the little spoon, short and sweet, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigopearls/pseuds/indigopearls
Summary: Ryan comes out of the shower and  looks for night clothes to wear, but gives in to his sleepy boyfriend's request to simply come and cuddle with him.





	30 Day Writing Challenge - Ryden

**Author's Note:**

> This is day one of the thirty day writing challenge I decided to do, which is naked cuddling. I chose not to make the first part sexual because I wanted a short and sweet start. It's unbeta'd and not cleaned up because I wrote this as a spur-of-the-moment thing at five in the morning, so my apologies if there are any errors. Happy reading!

Ryan stepped out the bathroom with a towel around his waist, freshly showered. Steam escaped the bathroom and dissipated around him, and the difference in temperatures between the bathroom and his bedroom made him shiver. He headed for his dresser and began to push clothes aside to find a night shirt and underwear when he heard his boyfriend, Brendon, stir in his sleep. Ryan looked back to see Brendon sitting up, propped up on one elbow, looking at him wearily through sleepy eyes. 

"Did I wake you up?" Ryan spoke gently. Brendon smiled and shook his head. He opened his arms and gestured for Ryan to come and lay with him. "I was just about to, but I needed to find some pajamas first." Ryan said and began searching through the dresser's drawers for clothes again.

"Don't need 'em. It's warm under the covers and you're only getting colder standing over there. C'mon." Brendon said in a croaky, humored voice. 

Ryan dropped his towel on the ground and gave in to the beckons of the silk sheets he and Brendon had invested in a couple months ago. He crawled into bed and snuggled up to Brendon, welcoming the warmth seeping into his skin and the rhythmic heartbeat of his best friend and lover. Brendon draped his strong arms over Ryan and pulled him closer. He felt Brendon kiss the back of his head and he sighed contentedly. He craved more innocent moments like these; they were really what kept him going. That, and the seemingly insatiable sexual appetite of his other half. 

Ryan laid cozily in Brendon's arms and thought of how much he adored Brendon, and how much Brendon hopefully adored him. Ryan hoped Brendon knew how much he loved him. He wished to continue laying in the peaceful silence they had created, but he had to ease his mind.

"You awake still, Bren?" 

"Mm." Brendon nodded and lazily played with Ryan's hair.

"I know we both think sappy moments are really gross and all, but I just wanted to say that I love you. I'm so glad that you came into my life, albeit unexpectedly with a music proposal, and changed my life for the better. I don't know where I'd be right now without your constant praise and encouragement; it certainly wouldn't be here in bed with you. I don't want to draw this out for too long and start babbling since you're probably trying to get back to sleep, but I just wanted you to know that I'm so in love with you, and with what we have. Thank you for all of this." Ryan managed to get the last part out in a whisper before he got choked up, but he would never admit he let a few tears slip. Brendon rolled Ryan over so he was facing towards him, and pulled him tight into his chest. 

"I love you too, Ry. I'll show you just how much I do in the morning, but for now let's sleep." Brendon said lightheartedly. He also winked, but Ryan's face was buried in his chest so he didn't see it. 

They laid in each other's arms for another hour before they fell asleep; first Brendon, then Ryan, once he was content with the sound of Brendon's soft snores.


End file.
